Siege War
__TOC__ Description A Siege Point offers glory, strength, and tremendous wealth to a Guild powerful enough to control it. Fight and the power shall be yours! Access to the Siege Points Siege Reward Sample.png|View in Guild Interface when your guild has taken over a Seige Point. Seige War In Daily Events.PNG|View of Seige War in Daily Events Interface. Seige War Registration.PNG|The Seige War Registration window will occasionally pop up. Siege War is a mutliplayer guild event. To access any of the siege points, a guild leader or lieutenant must first register ahead of time. A guild can only register for one siege point at a time. Once your guild registers, you can access the seige war siege point by going to the Daily Events Interface (hotkey "u"), then to the second page of the Events tab. An alternative way to enter is to go to Guild Interface (hotkey "G"), then to the "Siege Point" tab. Event Details Events SiegeWar Rules.png|Siege War Rules Guilds_BuildingsTab_UpgradeSiegePoint.png|Click this circle to upgrade your Crystal Pillars level. Siege_War_Map_Help_Screen.png|Help screen Siege_War_Map_Toolbar2.png|Explanation of Toolbar Duration of the event: 40 mins First of all, take a look at the Siege War rules (picture to the right). What follows is an explanation of some of these points and other info to help you understand how the event works. Crystal Pillars In any of the four Siege points, there are 3 pillars to claim and defend: Green, Blue and Purple pillars. Players must attack the pillars and bring their HP to 0 to control them. However, they act as ncps that attack when a player approaches, which means characters may take some damage. The strength of your claimed pillars depend on: *the level of your Crystal Pillars/Towers, which can be upgraded at the Guild menu (hotkey: G > "Buildings" tab > click on the "Upgrade Siege Point" circle. (See the picture in the slideshow above.) *The amount of guildmates at the siege point, participating in Siege War. (Your controlled pillars will have more HP depending on the amount of guild members in the area. Encourage all online players to join!) Claiming a Siege Point At the end of the 40-minute period, the guild that controls the highest amount of Pillars claims the siege point. To determine the winner, the amount of pillars controlled by each guild is the most important factor, then the amount of kills (in the case of tie games.) Here are a few possible scenarios to consider: *If zero siege points are claimed by the end of the battle, the siege point will be left unclaimed. *If 3 guilds each hold 1 pillar/tower, the guild with the most kills claims the siege point. *If 2 or 3 different guilds control exactly 1 pillar each AND have the same amount of kills, the siege will remain unoccupied/unclaimed. *If only 1 tower is controlled by a guild and the other two are unclaimed, it will be enough to claim the siege point. (ie...your guild doesn't need to control all 3 pillars to win, only a majority of them vs the other guilds, if any.) Siege Points & Rewards There are 4 siege points: *Necropolis *Starry Citadel *Olivia *Northern Fortress If your guild claims one of these 4 points, you can claim a siege point pack for 20,000 coins (or 30,000 coins for the Starry Citadel Pack) every 11 hours. It contains: *2 x 100 Glory scrolls (battle points); *a specialty item, as per the table below. Siege War Maps Maps SiegeWar StarryCitadel.png|Starry Citadel - Map Siege_War_NorthernFortress_Map_ref.png|Northern Fortress - Map Tips & Strategy *Registration used to be irreversible but you can now change your registration before the next Siege War round. *Once your guild occupies a siege point, it must wait until the occupation time expires before being able to occupy another siege point. What this means is that a guild cannot control a siege point, abandon it and occupy another one or occupy two siege points at once. The registration periods and "occupation" cooldowns vary from one siege point to another, choose wisely before registering. However, if your guild occupies a siege point, it may register for a different siege point before the next Siege War, in which case you will forfeit the chance to occupy the same siege point again once your occupation ends. *Instead of having players stand next to the pillars to defend them, a common strategy is to have players defend key entry points, according to the map. *Some guilds prefer to wait until a few minutes remain before claiming the pillars. The advantage of this strategy is that your guildmates will be able to attack the invading players who will in turn take damage from the pillar's defenses. This is also done for a surprise effect. If your guild is inside the siege point and an invading guild joins at the last minute, they might rush to the pillars and get a nasty surprise once they find out opposing players are there. Category:Content Category:Events